1. Field of the Invention
A device and method for lifting a bed mattress and tucking in sheets or bed covers beneath or under the bed mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Changing bed linens and blankets require a degree of strength, dexterity and mobility. This is particularly true for housekeepers who change bed linens on many beds every day, such as in hotels, hospitals and long term care facilities. The task of repeatedly lifting portions of mattresses is physically demanding on the housekeeper and is exacerbated if an institution chooses to use larger or heavier mattresses and bedclothes. Thus, the physical challenges of changing bed linens can be a difficult problem in the homes of many people, and housekeeping staff back, neck, shoulder, elbow, wrist, and finger joint injuries due to the changing of bed linens are a significant workplace issue.
It is therefore desirable to have methods and apparatus to render the task of changing bedclothes less physically demanding. Numerous efforts have been undertaken to reduce these demands.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,569 discloses an apparatus for lifting bed mattresses and tucking in bed covers comprising a wedge for lifting bed mattresses.
U.S. 2007/0271706 shows a mattress lift device a wedge-shaped sloped section, a level support section and a handle, for elevating a section of a mattress over a support surface upon which the mattress is lying. A distal end of the sloped section to be directly inserted between the mattress and the support surface, while the proximal end of the sloped section has a height adequate to elevate the mattress high enough to aid in the changing of bedclothes.
U.S. U.S. 2008/0222814 relates to a device for vertically lifting an end of a horizontally disposed mattress comprising an elongated member disposed beneath the mattress and movable by a handle is disposed on and secured to one end of the elongated member between a resting position wherein the elongated member is disposed coplanar with a bottom surface of the mattress and a lifting position wherein the elongated member is disposed generally perpendicular to the bottom mattress surface for lifting the end of the mattress in the vertical direction. The handle is releasably secured to the end of the end of the elongated member for ease of securing the handle to an opposed end of the elongated member.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in; U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,509; U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,357; U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,660; U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,176; U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,533; U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,346; U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,989; U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,203 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,385.